Clichè
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: A Good ole humorous fic, with plenty of laughs. Vlad plans some revenge against Danny, and boy is Danny in for it! Loads of laughs, and through even the cheeziest of moments, an orginal love will spring forth.
1. Average Introduction

**Cliché**

**Chapter One: Your Average Introduction to a Story**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I just wanted you all to know that i am returning to the realm of Danny Phantom. Hoo boy have I missed this place. Other realms just weren't as comforting... Danny Phantom is the reason i started writing. So i am going to do a revival fic that will respark my interest in Danny Phantom. Though upon reading some fics around this realm... i realized how overdone everything is becoming. My goal is not to be so well... read the title. And be orignal and be funny. Write an entertaing fic that the readers will enjoy reading. I am thrilled you even clicked this and am reading this right now. Story behind this... the main plot hasn't been established, but i think something will come up... things always do when i write. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or related characters, butch hartman and nickelodeon do.

* * *

It was the most cliché day one could think of when the subject of romance was brought up.**

The sun was setting; it had the most beautiful display of colors, with oranges and yellows meshing within each other. Purples and reds were standing by watching this display of colors as the bright orb of light faded below the horizon. Colorful birds were nestled together in their nests high in the branches or the most colorful of trees. Couples everywhere were just trying to make up excuses for holding each other's hands or just touching each other in the most innocent of ways while sitting cozily upon the surprisingly comfortable park benches. Which in reality weren't very comfortable, but the couples always seemed to ignore the splinters with the blissful presence of their partner. The flowers in the park blossomed with pinks, reds, yellows… and even some new colors that I've never seen before… and as the omniscient narrator, that's saying something. And to top things off, it was the middle of spring…and a Friday night. Now c'mon, don't tell me that this isn't the most romantic moment in history. Everyone in Amity Park was just abuzz with love…and those where weren't 'abuzz' they were at least aware… unless of course you were Danny Fenton.

Even Sam, who casually walked next to him and their friend, Tucker, who wasn't all into mushy, gushy, cliché romance, took notice of the scenery around them.

"Hey Danny, nice night eh?" Sam said trying to start up another conversation after the crew left Nasty Burger.

"Huh? Oh... yea I guess so." Danny replied, completely oblivious to the most obvious beauty surrounding him, scenery and otherwise; once again the group walked home in silence.

"So uh… seen any good movies lately guys?" Tucker asked, "Because I'm in the mood for a good one."

"Why? Not in the mood for a bad movie?" Sam answered with a smirk on her lips.

"That's Not what I mea-" Tucker tried to return but was interrupted by Danny.

"Yeah seriously, why can't we go see a bad movie? Like one in it's 13th week where only 3 people go and watch it..." Danny started…

"…but they don't actually watch it, they just end up throwing popcorn at each other and make sarcastic comments about how cliché everything is in the movie." Sam finished.

This had livened up their walk home a little. Everyone's indifferent, sullen faces and slow, dragging footsteps had now become much more perky and lively. Finally, a conversation that proved how close these friends are. Tucker began to laugh a little bit and said,

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. Good place for us to bond as good friends and have a nice enjoyable evening…"

Everyone stopped at this. He sounded so serious and mature. Was this Tucker, the irresponsible class clown who loved to poke fun at the inevitable romance between his friends?

"…plus it's a safe place for you two to make out…"

"TUCKER!"

…of course it was.

"Seriously dude, why do you insist on making these jokes about kissing and stupid junk like that? Why would Sam want to kiss anyone here?" Danny said, turning around expecting to see Sam agree whole-heartedly with him. Though all he saw was Sam's face awkwardly avoiding eye-contact, and her steel-toed boots shuffling nervously about the concrete sidewalk.

"Uh right Sam?" Danny continued as his expression quickly changed from jovial to a rather befuddled concern. "You wouldn't want to kiss anyone here would you?"

Sam didn't answer besides some more boot-shuffling and nervous perspiration.

"_Clueless…"_ Tucker thought to himself as he usually did, and was about to say 'clueless' as well but was stopped cold by:

"Oh gee… I get it now. The blushing… the awkward silences… everything!! I understand now why everyone keeps calling me clueless!" Danny announced.

"R-really?" Sam shyly said awaiting Danny's acclamation of his observance of her love for him.

"Yes… I have. You…like…TUCKER! Whoa! I never saw it coming… but wow! It finally fell into place, and everyone keeps thinking I'm some sort of moron." Danny shouted to his friends with a proud smile on his face.

"_Moron…"_ Tucker thought as he started walking again.

Sam merely sighs and rolls her eyes and continues on with Tucker, leaving Ghost-Boy behind.

"Oh suuure go ahead and walk with Tucker… I see now." Danny said smiling and waggling his eyebrows as he started back up walking again.

The only response he received was a pitying shake of the head from Sam.

"C'mon Danny, hurry up, let's go see that bad movie we discussed." Sam impatiently said to her friend.

"Bad movie? Which one? There are like… four of them out right now…" Tucker began as he checked some websites on his PDA "two of them in their 9th week… and ooh! This one got a horrible review!" Tucker shouted as Sam and Danny crowded around him to read the small electronic screen.

"Which movie?"

"Wrath of the Hobo IV" Tucker replied to Danny as Sam vividly bombarded him with another question.

"What did the critic say Tucker?"

"Hmm… let's see… '_Despite the colorful character of Maurice the Hobo, and the wonderful narration by Morgan Freeman, the supporting cast had absolutely no talent, and the sound and film quality could maybe pass for atrocious… maybe… As corny as this sounds, 'Wrath of the Hobo IV' could pass as a movie written, directed and played by hoboes.'_" Tucker read to his friends.

"Whoa… harsh, does it say anything else?" Danny asked.

"Oh yea, it continues for quite a while."

"How many stars did it get?"

Tucker looked down at his PDA and scrolled down what seemed to be many, many pages worth of horrible reviews until a little diagram with black stars popped on the little screen. Trying to answer Sam's question, Tucker replied:

"It says that it gets half a star out of 4… and it goes on to say that it was a generous review only because Morgan Freeman narrated it."

"Ooh that sounds like a perfect movie to go watch and make fun of!" Sam announced in a jolly tone and began to continue on their path from which they ceased.

"When should we go see it?" Danny asked looking up at the now missing star and faint trails of light that the set sun left. Somewhat disappointed that the day had to end so soon, his face showed it too as his eyes drooped and his lips fell into a minute frown.

Sam, who noticed this, as well as every little thing that Danny did, was curious as to why his sudden placid and uplifted mood came to a screeching halt.

"Danny… is something wrong?" Sam asked walking in front of Tucker and placed her hand on his shoulder, as if to connect with his soul… and find the answer deep down in his heart. To find some mind-enriching problem that only she could solve, that only love could solve… that only _her_ love could solve… and what she got was:

"I'm just sad that the day's almost over… I don't really like the night…" Danny said in and passive tone that completely threw Sam's hopes off.

"Oh… well at least it's nothing serious." Sam chuckled sheepishly as she realized that her hand was no longer resting on Danny's shoulder…rather gripping it as if not wanting to let go… probably because she _didn't_.

"Uh Sam…" Danny said as he turned his head to eyeball the soft, feminine hand clutching his shoulder, then up to Sam's eyes… which immediately looked away as her hand retreated back to her side. To avoid taunting from Tucker, she turned her head away from her friends to hide the blood rushing to her face.

"Sorry Danny, I just heard that you can establish friendlier environments by making bodily contact with whoever you're talking to." Sam said shakily… trying to come up with something to say…spur of the moment.

Danny, being the naïve, trusting, oblivious teen he is… said his usual _it's alright, don't worry about it_ and continued on the path back to his home… or wherever Tucker was leading them.

Speaking of which, Tucker was now a good block ahead of them, leaning against a tree, playing what was presumably 'Pong' waiting for his friends to catch up to him for them to discuss plans about seeing some sort of horrible movie.

"Well, as much as I'd loooove to stand here in public trying to avoid awkward silences with you Danny, I think Tucker might be waiting for us." Sam chuckled as she started off again on the trail that she had been walking for the past few minutes. Danny laughed along at her familiar and comforting sarcasm and walked along with her to meet up with Tucker who was reading through some show times for 'Wrath of the Hobo IV'.

"So when were we going to go watch this? Later tonight? It'll be less crowded… if you know what I mean…" Tucker said as he waggled his eyebrows for his friends whose eyes will surely fall out any day from excessive rolling.

"Whatever Tucker… well, I suppose later tonight should be okay… I'll do some research and find some good sarcastic comments for the movie. What time should we go?" Danny asked.

"Well… we have an 8:45 showing… a 9:55 showing… and a 11:00 one. How about 11?" Tucker answered shutting off his PDA, twirling it up in the air and smoothly slipping it into his pocket.

"Uh…sure. So I guess I'll go ahead and go home now… any of you want a lift?" Danny said, ducking into a conveniently placed dark alley and quickly converting into his ghostly persona.

"Nah… I think we're fine Danny. So catch ya'll at the theatres at 10:30?" Tucker asked as he began to walk the last few blocks home.

"Sure thing Tuck, I'll see you tonight, ok Danny?" Sam said as she walked across the street and continued down some more streets and sidewalks to her luxurious mansion.

Danny floated up into the dusking night, the stars fighting their way into visible existence. He soared threw the night sky and headed home to prepare for what will sure to be a fun night, enjoying the poor acting and great narrating of 'Wrath of the Hobo IV'

* * *

A/N: Alright, what do you think? I like the idea of going to see a bad movie just to make fun of it in an empty theatre. Hopefully the movie title wasn't too 'immature' for those sophisticated readers... but hey it's a cartoon. I would love to hear what you have to say about this.

God Bless,

KITHN


	2. Against All Instincts

**Cliché**

**Chapter 2: Against all Instincts**

**A/N: Well thank you very much to TheAntisocialYouth, magpie8spook, Fairly Odd Phanom fan, Grimly Dandy, Strix Moonwing, lar lindor, the midnight phantomess, several anonymous and 2wingo for reviewing. Your thoughts really do help encourage me to write this. I swear, nothing is more motivating than when someone says they really enjoyed this and would love to see more. thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do.

* * *

**

It wasn't the perfect way to start what seemed to be a pleasant evening, but Danny trudged his way up the stairs up to his room. Why so unpleasant you may ask? Perfectly normal question, it was a beautiful evening, and nature fanatics would surely be passing out from the exhilaration they experienced from being outside. Danny always loved being in the presence of beauty, and he always seemed to be a little disappointed leaving that beauty. Having something taken away from you after being accustomed to it was never a 'fun' experience. There were definitely some sort of morals or life lessons to be learned from having things taken away from you, but Danny wasn't in the mood to care about that at the moment.

Several moments ago, just after the he had safely landed outside his home and transformed back into his human half, something happened that put him in a bad mood for the time being. Danny strolled out of the side alley and casually made his way to the front door. That's when it happened… he tripped… and skinned his elbow.

That wasn't why Danny wasn't in a good mood though. He was far too excited for the movie to be bothered by a small little scrape like this. It was what was waiting inside the door for him, which made him uneasy.

"Daniel! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" A mellow and aged voice cackled.

Danny shifted his gaze towards the source of the voice, immediately regretting doing so. He blinked. He blinked twice, but that would do nothing to remove the sight of Mayor Vlad Masters comfortably sitting on his family's sofa.

"What am I doing here? What kind of question is that? I live here." Danny said in a rather annoyed tone, attempting to keep his cool. He wanted to avoid any and all conflict to preserve a fun-filled evening with his friends, and since he could easily hear the unwieldy footsteps of his father, shadowed by the dainty ones of his mother, kept his temper as mature as a teenager could have.

"Now, now my dear boy, what do you mean _your_ house? As of a few minutes ago, your parents signed the deed off to me." Danny's face fell, and his jaw fell further as he glared at Vlad's smug grin. "Everything in this house, personal possessions included, now belong to me… your parents are in the kitchen now signing the rest of the papers."

Danny wasted no time and rushed to the kitchen, the screech of his sneakers proving so. What he found were his parents sitting down preparing some snacks.

"I swear to god that it was the best fudge I'd ever devoured in my entire li- Danny! How are you son?" Jack said in his bold, booming voice.

"Dad? What's going on? Vlad's here and he said we're selling our house." Danny said, worried and confused.

"Oh Danny, don't be silly, Vlad's just here to visit." Maddie chimed in with bitterness in her voice.

"I know! Isn't that great? Now that he's mayor of Amity Park, we will get to see him all the time now!" Jack continued, oblivious to everyone's concern about Vlad's presence. On a somewhat lighter note, Danny quickly realized where his naivety came from, and yet wasn't surprised in the least.

Danny, not bothering to listen to his parent's explanation…or quickly losing that battle called 'Do you have a 30-second attention span?' left the kitchen to interview Vlad on his purposes here.

"We're not selling the house, so why are you here?"

"Oh Daniel I know that, I just love to watch you get all paranoid." Vlad answered in a remarkably relaxed tone.

"Answer my question, why are you here?" Danny said, quickly losing his patience.

"Oh my dear boy-"

"I'm not your _boy_ so stop calling me that" Danny interrupted.

"If you say so Daniel…" Vlad said in a voice that just smelt like lies "But I assure you I am not here to kill you at the moment. I did in fact wish to visit, as I heard your mother say. Being mayor of this town isn't as easy as being elected. Passing laws all day to make the town turn against you… oh my, it's exhausting work Daniel."

Danny was less that pleased about Vlad's explanation, and wasn't about ready to let his guard down. It didn't seem like Vlad wished to kill him at the moment. Danny looked down at his shoes, as if to think through something greatly, and rubbed his chin (as if to make him think better). Jazz could defend herself. Jazz was _home_, which Danny was sure of, seeing her car parked out in the street when walking inside. Jazz could at least give some comfort to Danny and let him breathe a little easier for tonight. He didn't want to ditch his friends just to enact revenge against his rival. Against his instincts, he trudged up the stairs to his room.

It was already nearing 8:30 before Danny finally plopped down onto his messy bed. With his sheets as far from being straight as could be, and the pillows no longer even near the bed. How he even managed to make it the seven feet from the door to his mattress without tripping and breaking his neck was a miracle within itself.

Danny considered taking an invigorating power-nap to regain some energy for the late-night movie planned. The thought of leaving the conscience realm to escape to a land of pure imagination sounded relaxing. He could ignore Vlad's presence for the time being, and can enjoy mystical forests with cute little mystical creatures. Danny could escape the stench of his dirty clothes scattered haphazardly on his floor and take a nice swim through a chocolate river and much on some candy flowers. He could drift asleep and no longer gaze upon his spackled dry-wall ceiling and stare into the depths of the infinite rainbows of la-la land.

Boy that sounded fun. Taking a nap. Nothing quite more relaxing than that. The only thing stopping him was a light tapping of his door.

"KNOCK KNOCK Danny! Are you in there?" A high-pitched voice squealed through the walls.

"Ugh… what do you want Jazz?" Danny asked, moaning as he lifted himself up off the bed and once again miraculously made it across the minefield he calls his bedroom floor.

Before Danny could touch the doorknob, Jazz's impatience flung the door open and for purposes of this story, Danny conjured up his intangibility act as the swinging door passed through him and nearly flew off its hinges.

Jazz rushed in, and ran past…or literally through Danny before returning back into his tangible state.

"Danny! What's Vlad doing here?" Jazz said, turning around, slipping on some random piece of clothing…or book… well it could be a spaceship model, and falling face first into her brother's carpet. All through this comical act of tomfoolery, Jazz somehow managed to keep her seriousness and worry in her words.

"…and would it kill you to at least make a pathway in here? Sheesh, it's like trying to walk through a minefield in here." Jazz added, pushing herself up and dusting off her knees while raising an eyebrow to Danny's rolling of the eyes.

"Look, I'll do it this weekend, and I don't know why Vlad is here." Danny said.

"Yeah, well you said that last week, and it's even worse. So what do you think he's up to?" Jazz asked.

"I just said that I-"

"Up to no good shenanigans I bet."

"Shenanigans?" Danny said, cocking his head to the side like a bewildered puppy.

"Of course, why else would he be here… well besides Mom?" Jazz answered.

"Who says shenanigans?" Danny asked, rhetorically now that he thought about it, because he now knows that Jazz does indeed say shenanigans.

"There's nothing wrong with having a colorful vocabulary Danny, and if you paid more attention in school you wouldn't be wasting your breath with me right now."

"Hey, I actually overhear conversations in the hallway. You'd be surprised how many different ways I could express anger." Danny defended.

"Curse words don't count Danny…" Jazz said in a maternal tone…similar to how her mom would say it.

"Why couldn't have you just said 'trouble'? Why couldn't you just have said, 'Up to trouble'?"

"Danny, every second you waste arguing pointlessly against my intellect is a second that Vlad can use to enact whatever evil plan he might have schemed." Jazz explained.

"Whatever, but I know I have to take a nap, I have a movie planned with Tucker and Sam for later and I don't want to fall asleep in the theater." Danny said.

Jazz couldn't help but smirk at this situation. Dark theater. Movie. Sam. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. So once again, she thought she'd have some fun once more in life and go ahead and tease him.

"Ooh you're right Danny, wouldn't want to fall asleep next to Sam in a dark romantic movie theater. You'd make Tucker uncomfortable, that's being really considerate… caring for your best friend like that." Jazz snickered in a clearly obnoxious sarcastic voice.

"…are you implying something?" Danny said, irritated.

"What do you think Danny? Do you think I'm trying to say something about you and the dark privacy of the movie theater… with Sam." said Jazz.

Danny paused for several seconds until the brunt force of Jazz's implication hit him head on.

"Hey! Sam and I aren't going to _do_ anything. We're just friends…and we'll always be _just_ friends." Said the puberty stricken teen. "We've been okay with being friends when we were little, and we'll be friends for a long time" Danny finished off with a nice crack of the voice at 'long', which destroyed any serious point he may have been trying to make.

"Whatever you say bro," Jazz managed to say between giggles, "just try not crack your voice when you say '_I love you Sam'_." Jazz continued by squeaking her voice for comedic emphasis for that last bit. Danny bowed his head and shook it, trying to rid the redness on his face. Jazz, in the meantime had left the room to try to see what Vlad was up to.

Danny, in the meantime having wasted 5 minutes already, decided it was time to catch up on some wasted energy used arguing with his sister. It was time to take a nap, dream some pleasant dreams… think of some good sarcastic comments for the movie, stuff like that. Danny once again plopped himself on his bed. He took his shoes off and threw them among the mess of other items on the floor.

He didn't bother grabbing a pillow from the floor and just went ahead and laid his head on the stiff mattress. Hearing that sleeping without a pillow improves posture (which he could use do to all the slouching he does during school hours) being the main reason for not grabbing one…he was also very lazy.

Pleasant thoughts began to overtake bad ones. Visions of Vlad's presence were soon slipping away and soon he could easily forget about him for the time being. Visions of a land where he didn't have to worry about ghosts or fighting were being put forth in his mind. He soon drifted into a sleep were he could have fun all time, and he did just that.

Jazz, now back in the kitchen where the three adults were talking, decided to casually stop by and try to decipher Vlad's reason for being here.

"Vladdy! So glad you could stop by from you're busy schedule to hang with your old college buddy." Jazz's father boomed.

"Oh Jack, it's nothing! Don't worry about it; my job is much easier than you might think. In fact, you could say being mayor of Amity Park is nothing more than a…hobby. It's rather easy my friend, just boss a few people around, go around town to make guest appearances, plot my revenge against your son…"

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Bellowed Jack and his 'friend'.

"Oh Vlad, you were always such the comedian, haha… plot revenge…" Jack said.

"Vlad, as _funny_ as I think you are, I would appreciate you not mention anything threatening about my son, there really is no need to bring him up." Maddie said, less than enthusiastic about Vlad's jokes.

"Oh my dear Maddie-"

"Please don't call me 'dear' Vlad…"

"Oh Maddie, you know I'm just kidding right? I would never want to hurt your son. Daniel is such a wonderful boy, full of energy and excitement."

Jazz rolled her eyes and laid her cheek against her palm as she placed her elbow up on the table. She did find Vlad's choice of words ironic, seeing as how Danny was in the middle of trying to fall asleep when she went to see him.

"_How long has Vlad been here? I hadn't even noticed him come in…" _Jazz thought to herself mulling over Vlad's obvious plot to enact revenge. Obvious you say? Well he just said not more than 10 seconds ago "…_plotting revenge against your son…"_ What he was going to do exactly Jazz hadn't a clue, but she was sure it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

A/N: Not too much happening here, i'm sorry. Though i am building up to later events which should be quite entertaining. What could Vlad's revenge include? For the first time in a while... i actually know.. i actually have a plan for this story... so updates should by rather frequent, given i have free time and have inspiration on how to word my thoughts nicely.

Please tell me what you think, reviews are most appreciated!

KITHN


	3. Wrath of The Hobos IV

Cliché

Chapter 3: Wrath of the Hobos IV 

**A/N: I am back! Sorry for the long update, but school was been getting progressivley busier this time of year, plus ive had other things going on as well. So hopefully this should tide you over till next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or related Characters, my man Butch H. Does**

* * *

Jazz, leaning her cheek against her palm, was beginning to grow bored listening to her parents and his dad's friend chat about nothing.

_"**Dad… seriously, how can you talk about your high school high jinks like that? You're putting your own wife to sleep."**_ Jazz pondered as she stifled a yawn and nodded to whatever her father might be blabbering about. Her mom, to steps ahead of Jazz, already had her eyes closed and soon-to-be developing palm-print forming on her cheek where she was resting it in said palm. "Jack, my good friend, enough of high school already, what's done is done. I have no need to listen to events that no longer affect my life. Tell me more about what you are doing nowadays." Vlad said to his chubby 'friend', doing his best to act somewhat interested.

"Well if you say so V-man. Basically, I spend most of my time at home with Maddie down in the lab working on some spectacular ghostly machinery to help alleviate the spectral threat to this city."

"My… you're vocabulary sure has grown since college." Vlad said, surprised.

"Well you'd be surprised what kind smarts you can get when you work around a smart scientist like Maddie… heck I didn't really know half the words I just said…Maddie tells me those things." Jack bellowed.

"_Why am I not surprised?"_ Jazz thought focusing into what Vlad was trying to worm out of her dad.

"Haha! Oh Jack, you never cease to make me laugh. So tell me, what kind of interesting ghostly gadgets are you making nowadays?" Vlad questioned.

"Oh just some super secret high-tech stuff… wish I could tell you more, but frankly… Maddie doesn't even let me see or work on it."

Vlad's face fell sharply and he got up from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Vlad! Where are you going? You barely got here!" Jack asked standing up in confusion, awaking his wife from her slumber.

"Huh? Wha- what's going on? Did he leave yet?" Maddie said groggily.

"Yeah.. he had to leave all of a sudden, not sure why..."

Jazz noticed Vlad's departure and came to a conclusion that he wanted to…leave. Obvious deduction you might assume. And yes, it was, but the young woman had a gut feeling why Vlad was in such a rush leave, perhaps having extracted all the information he could get from Jack.

"_Hmm probably just wanted to go because he got all he needed from Dad." _Jazz thought as she got up and headed up to her room to relax.

Jazz stepped up each step on the stairs, silently counting each one as if to assure herself that she was sane enough to remember how many steps there were. There were 16. When she finally set foot on that 16th one, she mentally breathed a quiet sigh of relief and turned a sharp left to the hallway which led to her room. She opened the creaky door and plopped down on her bed. She rolled over pulled off her socks and grabbed a nearby book about who knows what. Actually I know what…being the narrator and all. It was a romance novel, and it was as cliché as it comes. We're talking drama, action, love scenes, where the leading characters were best friends who were oblivious to each other until the very end. Which is when they would fall in love, marry, and live happily ever after.

Jazz's mind began to wander into the depths of the book's plot. She lost herself to the sanctuary of love and romance. Jazz soon desired to be that character in that novel, to be romanced, to be loved, to just be in a state of bliss, to hold someone soft and strong. To be _in_ love. This, being waaay out of Jazz's usual state of mind, being logic oriented, and way to tightly strung, is why she only reads these sorts of books at night in her room, and she prays every night that her brother doesn't spy on her while she's doing this. If he has, he's been real quiet about it lately.

Minutes and minutes passed as Jazz began to fall victim to exhaustion. Her eye lids began to feel like lead weights and her heart beat slowed down from the heated plot of the book. She was about to comfortably fall asleep when it hit her.

"EEEP!" Jazz had to go to the bathroom…

The rest of the household was quietly slumbering away so she tiptoed her way to the bathroom.

There was always this one floorboard in the hallway that made a horrendous squeal when stepped upon, so when Jazz's full body weight hit that particular spot.

"CREEAAAAAAAAK!"

This loud screech of the hardwood nearly made Danny jump out of bed, but instead, he just rolled over and hit his noggin.

"Ow…" Danny muttered as he stood up and glanced over at the clock.

"10:43? Hey, that's perfect! I'll just put my shoes on grab my wallet and head out to the movies." Danny said putting on the very shoes he talked about, and grabbing the exact same wallet he also said.

Running his hand through his hair a few times to disguise the fact he was sleeping for so long, knowing the taunts he would receive from Sam about being a lightweight in the terms of staying up late. Danny continued to scurry about his room, trying to see if he was forgetting anything he needed.

"Nope… nope… neh… Man, I really should pick up _some_ of this stuff." Danny bent over to pick of a dirty, old pair of underwear, "I mean… this really can't be good for the carpet."

Danny chucked the undergarment over his shoulder into his laundry basket. Only he didn't actually toss it in, he missed by a good four feet.

"Alright…my one responsible deed for the day has been accomplished, so movie time!" Danny shouted.

Jazz heard his scream but just rolled her now awaken eyes and smiled knowing that her little brother was about to have some fun quality time with his friends.

Danny looked around one more just to double check for any possible parental presence and quietly transformed into his heroic alter ego, Danny Phantom. He did exactly he planned on doing, phasing through the window and flying to the movie theatre where his two chums were waiting patiently.

"DANNY! Oh my god! Where have you been? The movie is starting in two minutes! And the best part is making fun of the previews" Tucker yelled, dragging him in the theatre shoving a ticket in his hand, and pushing him into a dark empty movie theatre where Sam sat impatiently waiting holding 3 large sodas and tubs of popcorn with artificial butter shimmering from the reflection of the images on the screen ahead of them.

"We miss anything Sam?" Tucker asked, plopping Danny in between himself and a now somewhat calm Sam.

"Just a lame preview..." Sam said dully.

"Aww man…" Danny added, shoving a handful of corn into his mouth, accidentally bumping hands with Sam's as she reached in the bucket as well. This resulted in a faint blush that practically unnoticeable due to the darkness of the room and Danny's focused attention on the screen.

The following preview is rated PG-13…

* * *

A/N: As for the very last bit here, yes overused and over done... but there's a reason why this story is called what it is, to help the world of Fanfic readers to realize cliche moments when the see them (as if you couldn't...) Sorry again for the delayed update, but it's getting to that time of year where all my teachers want to cram one last chapter of crap into my brain before finals... yuck hopefully more quicker updates will follow.

KITHN


End file.
